russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan (2018 TV series)
Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (The Street Children) is a 2018 Philippine melodramatic family drama television series based on the 1987 television drama series of the same title and the 1993 film of the same title. Directed by Marlon Rivera and Yam Laranas, it is topbilled by young stars Denise Canlas, Crissel Ignacio, Alyanna Angeles and Krystin Dayrit, together with an ensemble cast consisting of Oyo Boy Sotto, Regine Angeles, Valerie Concepcion, and Carlo Aquino. The series premiered on IBC's Hapon Ang Dating (later rebranded as Hapon ng Bayan) afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from January 15, 2018 to July 6, 2018, replacing Ikaw Pala 'Yon. The series chronicles the story of four kids – Crisanta, Teresa, Bernadette and Airey – who stow away home and became street children. A philanthropist adopted them and treated them as his family until they were held hostages. Synopsis The story of Crisanta (Denise Canlas), Teresa (Crissel Ignacio), Bernadette (Alyanna Angeles) and Airey (Krystin Dayrit) are their four young souls brought together by destiny. As they face their own problems they find comfort and strength from one another. Trying to survive on their own, they soon find out that life in the big city is full of hardship and danger. Follow the story of these young girls as they face the harsh reality of life and try to conquer all the obstacles in their path. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Denise Canlas' as Crisanta Montes *'Crissel Ignacio' as Teresa Montes *'Alyanna Angeles' as Bernadette Obina *'Krystin Dayrit' as Airey Montes *'Oyo Boy Sotto' as Ronaldo Montes *'Regine Angeles' as Priscilla Montes *'Valerie Concepcion' as Monica Obina *'Carlo Aquino' as Robert Obina 'Supporting Cast' *'Jacob Clayton' as Ivan Medina *'Renz Aytona' as Jeremy Seña *'Pen Medina' as Roland Medina *'Rochelle Barrameda' as Ria Medina *'Perla Bautista' as Aling Marita *'Kyle Banzon' as Ryan Pangilinan *'Dionne Monsanto' as Teacher Gina Gumatay *'Minnie Aguilar' as Manilyn Seña *'Allen Dizon' as William Seña *'Kazel Kinouchi' as Joanna Vergara *'John Wayne Sace' as Jeric Salazar *'Yves Yamio' as Chubi Rosales *'Janus del Prado' as Ralph Veneracion *'Marita Zobel' as Manang Norie 'Extended Cast' *'Sheila Marie Rodriguez' as Leslie Sta. Ana *'Bonel Balingit' as SPO2 Ramil Falcon *'Ben Isaac' as SPO3 Ray Bondoc *'Tessie Villarama' as Loonie Javier *'Bernard Palanca' as Allan Medina *'Archie Adamos' as Robin Martinez 'Guest Cast' *'Daniel Pasia' as Jorel Lastimosa *'LJ Moreno' as Loren Gonzaga *'Jacob Benedicto' as Albert Tan *'Genevieve Reyes' as Aura Suarez *'Nico Antonio' as Ralph Avelino *'Marx Topacio' as Marcos Villar *'Isabel Rivas' as Maggie de Rosa *'Johann Paolo Cariño' as Jonathan Carpio *'Mimi Larain' as Laila Morena 'Special Participation' *'Maila Gumila' as Cherie Halili Episodes Production 'Casting' Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan marks the third teleserye and their first starring role of Denise Canlas where she made a mark as the kontrabida who made life difficult after Glory Jane and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the second teleserye and their first starring roles of Crissel Ignacio and Krystin Dayrit after Eh, Kasi Bata! and the first teleserye of Alyanna Angeles under IBC. The family drama is also Oyo Boy Sotto's very first major project since after leaving GMA Network, as well as Regine Angeles' comeback project on IBC three years after hosting the former noontime show Lunch Break. It is also the first primetime teleserye of Valerie Concepcion and Carlo Aquino under IBC. 'Filming' Filming for Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan began in November 3, 2017. Soundtrack *''Yakapin Mo Ako'' (composers: Louie Ocampo, Freddie Santos) - Cherryz Mendoza *''Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan'' (music by: Miniong Villegas, lyrics by: Agustin dela Cruz) - Denise Canlas, Crissel Ignacio, Alyanna Angeles and Krystin Dayrit Awards and nominations 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Child Performer) - Won (Krystin Dayrit) * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Supporting Actress) - Won (Regine Angeles) * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Daytime Drama Series) - Won See also * ‘Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan’ Starring Denise Canlas, Crissel Ignacio, Alyanna Angeles, Krystin Dayrit – Teaser Trailer * ‘Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan’ Earns Rave Reviews About the Street Children * IBC-13 Goes Afternoon Children with Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Telenovelas Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition